


Movies with Mark

by XmerkiplierfanX



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, markiplierfluff, markiplierxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmerkiplierfanX/pseuds/XmerkiplierfanX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has been doing too many videos and you as his girlfriend, he tries to make up for it with movies and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies with Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I apologize.

Marks POV  
I feel bad, I've done too many far videos this week. I haven't really given (y/n) much affection or attention. I sighed as I posted the last video for the week. I'll do something special for (y/n). I set a bunch of movies on the coffee table. I grabbed blankets for us. I set up everything I needed. I looked at the clock. 9:50pm... She normally comes home around 10:00. I organized stuff before she came home I did things such as clean up messes, fix the bed, and wash clothes. I sit on the couch, I look at the clock. 10:00. Soon she'll be home. I heard the door knob twist a few seconds later.

"Welcome home, babe"I stand up and hug y/n. She wraps her arms around my torso. I kiss her forehead.

"Ugh, Mark I'm so tired"She says softly as we pulled away from our hug.

"Well its a Saturday..I have my video ready and edited for tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me?"I asked her. Her beautiful (e/c) light up as well as her face.

"Okay"She nods. We sit on the couch.

Your POV  
This was nice of Mark. He's been doing too many videos to keep the fans happy. Of course he loves his job. I adore his fans, they're all nice and adorable. Mark loves his fans as well. Mark puts in a random movie.

"Is that movie okay?"He asks. I nod. The movie started. I was between marks legs. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. I relaxed while watching the movie. 

Third Person POV

Mark was happy, he could make his girlfriend happy. She was happy, that they were spending time with each other even if she's tired. They spent the night watching movies, laughing. Around 1am, y/n fell asleep, Mark being the good boyfriend he was. He carried her up to their room and layed her down. He kissed her forehead and lays with her until he also fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this as a series or more chapters please leave a comment down below!


End file.
